One Of A Kind
by Whispy the Espeon
Summary: We are all different. We think differently and act differently. Our Opinions sometimes change when altered by others... As a young Eevee will learn, trust is hard to come by.
1. Brothers

I was awoken by my brother nudging me like any other day.

"Brother... wake up..." He said softly. I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother looking at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"Morning sleepy head" He said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Hi Sintieno" I chirped. I stood up and walked past him. He simply turned around and followed next to me. I walked towards the opening of the cave. I smiled as I saw my brother there next to me. I continued on my way to the nearby river. I dipped my black furred paw into the water and used it to wash my face. My brother snuck up behind me as I looked at my reflection and sighed. I'm an Eevee. I'm not like the other young Eevee in our area though. Where a normal Eevee would have a nice lush brown coat of fur... I have a dark black color. I was always picked on. My brother then knocked me out of my thoughts by knocking me into the water. I resurfaced and found him smiling.

"whoops... sorry bro." he said casually. I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him in. He landed with a splash. He resurfaced and looked at me. He giggled as we had a splash fight until our parents came. My mom was a beautiful Espeon named Shimmer. Her lavender coat was almost always perfect. Then there was our dad. He was an Umbreon named Glow. His jet black fur was usually sleek and shiny. Our dad picked me up out of the water.

"Clyde... what are you doing with Sintieno?" he asked as he looked at me. I slowly backed away.

"H-having fun...." I said as I shivered. Our dad just laughed.

"there is no way a weird thing like you could ever have fun with a normal Eevee like Sintieno." he said. My ears went down and our mom talked to my brother. I always had to face dad. No one liked me, or even cared for me. I ran back to the den and layed in the corner of the cave.

My brother came back slowly. He spotted me and looked away sadly. I walked over to him slowly and quietly. He looked back up into my eyes and I smiled. he looked away still sad.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad..." My brother replied.

"huh?" I asked a little confused.

"They...they don't know you the same way I do... They think it is not right for me to be seen with you." he said as he wailed into tears.

I placed my paw on his shoulder comfortingly and he looked back at me. He looked at me for a while and then he nodded. I layed down next to him and we fell asleep.

When I awoke later it was about noon. I walked outside into the beautiful meadow. I noticed mom and dad were gone. Sintieno was still asleep. I walked to the edge of the meadow. Our parents had told us to never leave the meadow. I slowly walked through the bushes and found myself by a weird long strip of hard ground. It was grey and had lines down the middle. I stared at it when I saw a big red thing approach me. It was fast. and it had a long white box behind it. I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a roar. It was coming from the thing. I was on the weird strip of hard ground as the thing came closer. I ducked and curled my tail around myself as it passed over me. I was shaking in terror as I ran across the hard soil without realizing it. I jumped into the bushes and noticed I was in a forest. I wandered around. I was scared. I didn't know much and I didn't have my brother. I layed under a tree hoping someone would find me. I started thinking about what had happened and I had fallen asleep without realizing it.

I awoke to see a wierd white pokemon laying down next to me. It had a somewhat long neck and a round body. it had two little wings on it's back that looked to small to be used. It's body had colorful shapes on it. I got up and slowly backed away from it when it started moving. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at me. It smiled.

"um... hi..." he said softly.

"who are you?" I asked. He stared at me.

"I'm Emilio." he said.

"hi, I'm Clyde." I said. He giggled. I slowly stepped away as he stepped forward.

"what's wrong?" he said. He looked saddened by my actions.

"I don't trust you..." I said. He looked down sadly.

"I'll see you around." he said as he began to fly off in the breeze.

"wait!" I called after him. he looked at me.

"what?" he asked.

"could you help me?" I asked. He flew and landed in front of me.

"yeah... I'd be glad to..." He said with a giggle. I smiled. Maybe I could find my brother...


	2. Sol

"so what do you need help with?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"well, I'm lost..." I said. He smiled.

"come with me." He said as he then flew slowly through the forest and I followed. It felt like an hour had passed since we had started when something caught my eye. I looked and found a small red canine with multipe tails. It spotted me and I stopped. It slowly approached me. I didn't know why it was so nervous. Emilio had flown back next to me.

"there you are!" Emilio said as he approached the canine.

"hi Emilio, how are you?" the red canine said in a feminine voice so I guess it was female.

"I'm good but that's beside the point... listen..." Emilio said before he started to whisper something in her ear.

"oh," the canine said as she then approached me. I slowly backed away. She stopped and sat in front of me. now that she was closer I could see more detail. Her amber collored eyes scanned me before stopping and looking into my eyes. I felt a little tense. I have never felt this way. She giggled.

"hello, I'm Sol..." She said. I looked at her blankly. Why did it take her that long for her to say her name? I pushed the thought out of my head and looked at her. I noticed thet she was no longer paying attention to me. But she was looking back at Emilio.

"does the little Eevee speak?" she asked. What the hell? Were they using me for tests? I shook the thought out of my head and watched as Sol walked back to Emilio.

"He does but, he is a little shy at first." Emilio said.

"oh," Sol said as Emilio motioned for me to come near them. I walked over and sat next to Sol who smiled.

"I'm Clyde, I'm an Eevee." I said as Sol smiled.

"I'm a Vulpix." she replied and she nuzzled me. I felt my face grow warm. What was she doing? Maybe she is just being friendly. Oh well, it felt nice. I looked at Emilio.

"I'm a Togetic" He said with a smile.

"now that the introductions are out of the way, are you lost Clyde?" Sol asked. I nodded.

"do you know where you want to go?" She asked. I nodded.

"where?" she asked.

"I want to go home, I want to be able to see my brother." I said as I knew I was whining.

"where is your home?" she pressed.

"I don't know." I said. She smiled.

"don't worry, you'll see your brother again." she said. I looked at her and she looked into my eyes. Why did I trust her? She seemed smart but she was annoying. Sol and Emilio started walking and I followed about 2 meters behind.

"Clyde, How old are you?" She asked.

"uh.... about a year... 378 days" I said she looked at me.

"What?" I said. She looked away sadly. Emilio chuckled.

"thank god you are not 358 days older..." he said. Sol glared at him.

"hey, I'm just saying." he continued. Sol started growling.

"sorry..." Emilio said and Sol stopped growling.

"sorry that you will be in heat soon..." Emilio said. Sol launched a stream of fire from her mouth and Emilio dodged. Sol launched another stream of fire and Emilio dodged. The attack came at me and I jumped out of the way.

Sol stopped and walked over to me.

"sorry Clyde" She said.

I looked up at her. Somewhat confused by the fact she apologized.

"Emilio!" Sol shouted and Emilio landed next to her.

"what?" he said.

"We got to keep moving. so stop picking on me." Sol replied.

"yeah..." Emilio answered. I got up and looked at them. They started continuing.

"you are both crazy...." I said as I then started following again.


	3. Taken

As we exited the forest I saw nothing but a bunch of fields.

"welcome to the great fields" Sol said. What did she mean? Were they taking me to a new place? Were they going to leave me here? I kept these thoughts in mind as then Emilio launched a huge ball of fire at me It exploded and I felt my skin begining to burn underneath. the force of the attack had shot me into the air where I was defenseless. Emilio then smiled as I heard a bang and I was then trapped inside a net. I was trapped.

I closed my eyes on impact with the ground. I opened my eyes and saw two large things stand over me. they both stood on two legs and had two arms. They grabbed the net and started pulling me away. I looked back and saw Emilio and Sol following along behind the new creatures. The creatures if I remembered correctly were called humans. At least that's what my mother had told me.

They threw me into a large, cold, metal room and then shut the door. I was completely alone in the dark. Suddenly I heard a weird noise followed by a rumble and the room started shaking. Suddenly it started moving and bouncing up and down. On a second examination I noticed I was not alone. I saw a large cage next to the net they had stuck me in and I looked into it and spotted a pokemon bigger than me. It walked on 4 legs and had snowy white fur. On closer examination it also had a dark colored blade sticking out of its head and a razor like tail. it was laying down and sleeping so I tried to stay away from it. On the other side of me I noticed a small pokemon. its body was a fading dark green and it looked back at me. It looked back towards the corner and sighed. It was also in a cage.

"they got you too?" he said. I looked at him blankly

"hey, Eevee..." he said. His tone suggested he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure what's going on." I said.

"you don't want to know what's going to happen to us..." he replied. I took his word for it and didn't ask. The room bounced and then stopped.

"It seems we will have a new guest joining us..." he said. Just then the door opened and the humans pushed a large cage into the room. it contained a small green turtle like pokemon with a little twig like structure with two leaves on it growing out of the top of its head. It looked scared. It tackled the cage bars and nothing happened. Tears started forming in its eyes as the humans closed the door and the room returned to its dark state. The room started shaking again.

The turtle pokemon looked at the white pokemon then back at the green one. It didn't notice me. It then stood there and looked at the ground.

"little Turtwig...." the green pokemon that talked to me said. The turtle pokemon looked at him.

"talk to the young Eevee..." he continued. The turtle looked around the room and finaly spotted me. It smiled slightly.

"um... hi..." she said. I got my paws through the holes of the net and slowly approched her cage. Then the room bounced and the jolt slammed me into the bars of her cage. She then giggled as if it was funny. I rubbed my forehead with a paw and noticed I wasn't bleeding. She stood at the edge of her cage. She looked away shyly.

"I'm Shelly" she said quietly so only I could hear.

"I'm Clyde..." I said honestly at the same volume she had spoken to me.

"I'm scared... I was alone then they found me and threw me in here... but... I don't feel alone anymore... now that I know your name I feel like I have someone I can rely on." she said and looked into my eyes. Reliable? maybe we'll see. I smiled and reached my paw out for a weird lever on her cage and pulled it down. The door to her cage opened. She smiled and slowly walked from her cage and stepped next to me. She then bit the net and it broke. I left the encasing net and stood up before looking at her.

"thanks." I said. I guess she thought it was an invitation to rub her cheek against mine. It felt weird. Her body wasn't fluffy or warm like mine. She seemed to enjoy it so I kept my mouth shut.

"you're welcome Clyde." she said. Just then, the room stopped moving and the door opened. Shelly and I raced for the door and the humans grabbed us both and hurled us into a big cage together. Then they stuck another pokemon into the same cage. It was small and had fire coming out of its back. It was a Cydaquil. This I knew because I had seen a few before. Its body was white and had a grey chest. It curled up in the corner of the cage and away from me and Shelly. I approached it. It looked up at me and the fire came out on its back. The humans shut the door. The light from the fire lit the room up and the large white pokemon woke up. It looked a me Shelly and the Cyndaquil.

"hey, Dusty..." he said. The green pokemon in the other cage looked at him.

"what is it Blade?" he said.

"I told you to let me know when other pokemon get put in here." he replied.

"sorry..." the green pokemon said.

I stopped trying to figure things out. I then curled up and went to sleep.


	4. Apology

I awoke and noticed Shelly was laying next to me. Personally I thought she was overly protective of me. I looked to the little green pokemon known as Dusty and he looked at me.

"yes?" he asked.

"what has happened while I've been asleep?" I asked

"well... not much... except they got another Eevee..." he said

"another Eevee?" I asked.

"yes... he is in the cage behind you" he continued. I looked back to find an Eevee. I looked at it closely and It woke up.

"C-Clyde?" he said.

"Sintieno..." I said.

"how are you bro?" he asked.

"not too good..." I replied.

"what's going to happen to us?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"I'm scared..." he said quietly as he curled up in a corner. I watched him sadly. I looked back to Dusty.

"that Eevee is my brother...." I said.

"cool..." came his reply. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal followed by the room tipping onto its side and hearing a scraping sound. I looked and noticed the door was open. I opened my cage door followed by my brother's and then proceeded to Dusty's and then Blade's. They were all awake and we got outside together and we ran together. We got into an alley and hid in a dumpster. We waited a while. My brother stayed next to me and Shelly was always near me as well. It started to get dark when I started to get impatient.

"the humans are gone..." Blade said.

"good..." Dusty said.

"let me guess... once we leave this alley don't stop running until we get to the forest..." The Cyndaquil said.

"Exactly..." Blade said.

"great...." the Cyndaquil replied. Suddenly the sound of footsteps broke our thoughts. I looked as then Sol slid into the open lot at the back of the alley side ways. She stopped and looked at me. She then looked down sadly. I noticed that her forehead was bleeding only because the red fluid fell to the ground.

"C-Clyde... I'm sorry...." she said. I ignored her and walked away into the corner of the lot.

"CLYDE!! Please... accept my sincerest apology..." she said. I watched her from a small cracked mirror on the ground. She approached me and I looked at her and growled angrily. She ignored my growl and proceeded to lick my cheek. I curled my tail around me. She seemed desperate. Too bad I will not forgive her.

"heheheh.... I guess that Vulpix likes him." Dusty said.

"Define likes." Blade replied.

"likes as in... she loves him..." Dusty answered as he smiled.

"Leave him alone... Can't you see he doesn't want you here?" Sintieno said.

"I guess your right..." Sol said before she licked my neck. I held in a purr that would have escaped that moment. I felt my face grow slightly warm and curled my tail tighter around me to hide the blush.

"I guess he wouldn't forgive me after I helped those humans..." she said. I brought my tail down just a little so I could see her walk off. She whined and left the alley. I then heard a familiar roar. I stood up.

"HIT THE DUMPSTER!!!" Dusty shouted as we all jumped in and hid. There was a sudden jolt as I felt we were getting lifted up.


	5. Arrival

I held on to the dumpster as best as I could but I felt gravity work against me. As we were being dumped into a small enclosed area, my heart pounded. I sensed danger in there, however I saw my brother losing his grip and he fell in. I dove in after him. I looked up and noticed that everyone else was hanging on still, just then I heard Blade speak.

"Dusty! Take everyone and get them away from here as fast as possible." He said.

"B-But! Blade! what about you!" Dusty responded.

"forget about me, these Eevee need assistance and you are strong enough to help the others escape." Blade said.

"Blade! I can't let you go alone!" Dusty said.

"Dusty, I didn't say worry about me... I gave you an order, now do as I say." Blade said before he jumped in with us. Just then the dumpster disappeared from view and the room began to feel like it was moving. The room had a bunch of foul smelling garbage in it and I shivered as I looked around for my brother, eventually finding him. I then heard Blade speak.

"we got to get out of here." He said. Just then, I head a loud noise and the walls started closing in. I shivered at the thought of being crushed. I heard a voice.

"Clyde! Hold on! I'll get you out of there some how!" I heard Sol shout.

"Sol..." I muttered before wincing as I felt the wall against my face. Just then I saw the blade like appendage on Blade's head glow as he launched a flurry of small white scythe-like projectiles at the wall, his Razor Wind attack shattering upon impact with the wall. The wall didn't stop moving. Just then I heard a thump and I looked to see that Sol had gotten inside with us from above and she used Flamethrower on the wall and some of the garbage caught on fire. The walls stobbed moving and Blade grabbed me by the tail.

"you guys must escape, I'll be fine." he said and threw me out of the hole in the ceiling, followed by my brother and Sol. I looked at the large mechanical being mobve into the distance, smoke emerging from it's back but no sign of Blade. I began to worry about him but that worry was soon replaced with fear for us as I looked around and saw no one but us. Were we in an abandoned city?


End file.
